


Dandelions

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dandelions, Gen, baby!drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Tom Fletcher's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU4DgHHwVCc">Buzz and the Dandelion</a> video, toddler Nico Hulkenberg is left to look after baby Marcus Ericsson while their mother's drink wine and chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

Nico had been left in charge of baby Marcus while their mummy's drank wine and talked grown up things. He didn't know why they'd left him in charge. He was only four. He couldn't even tie his own shoe laces yet. He didn't know how to look after a baby.

They'd laid a blanket out on the grass and sat Marcus on it with some toy blocks to play with, but the baby had stuck them all in his mouth and drooled on them. Nico didn't want baby drool on his hands. He'd been made to sit on the blanket with Marcus and make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Marcus picked two of the bricks up and smashed them together in his hands, grinning happily at the sound it made.

"You smell," Nico said, sticking his tongue out at the baby.

Marcus stopped hitting the bricks together and stared back at him with a confused expression. He slowly lowered his chubby baby arms and dropped the bricks, his bottom lip sticking out as though he was about to cry.

Nico turned away, pretending he'd not seen, so that when he started crying one of their mummy's would have to sort it out. He bent over and pulled a dandelion out of the grass and held it between his fingers, listening for the sound of the sniffling before the bawling that ripped right through his skull.

Nothing happened.

Nico turned back to Marcus who was sat with the confused expression on his face, staring at the white, fluffy flower pinched between Nico's fingers. Nico looked back at the weed and blew gently on it, half of the white tufts floating free, catching in the breeze and flying away.

Marcus chuckled. A goofy laugh with short pumps of breath that made Nico laugh to hear it. He blew again, the rest of the dandelion floating free into the air. Marcus laughed harder, reaching out to try and catch some of the fluff.

The toddler and the baby watched the floating pieces fly away, over the fence and up into the sky. When they were out of sight, Marcus stopped laughing and turned expectantly to Nico.

"Like it?" he asked, looking around the garden for more dandelions.

The baby stared back at him, a questioning look on his face as he tilted his head, so Nico got to his feet and toddled to the corner of the garden where several dandelions were growing. He picked them all and waddled back to the blanket, dropping the gently in front of himself before sitting down.

He picked one up and blew hard so that all of the white, furry seeds flew off causing Marcus to wheeze with laughter again, his face almost bursting with happiness. Nico laughed again, not noticing that their mother's had stopped to watch. He picked another dandelion from the pile and pretended to blow it. Marcus laughed, barely pausing for breath as he chuckled in a babyish way.

"You twy?" Nico said, holding it out in front of the baby, "Bwow it?"

Marcus laughed and laughed, giggling hard at the flower in front of him. He didn't blow the dandelion though. Nico thought it was silly that he was laughing at nothing and that he wouldn't blow the dandelion, so he blew it himself, the puffs exploding from the top of the stem he was holding.

Marcus laughed so hard he fell over backwards, his legs kicking up in the air as his eyes followed the white fluffs flying into the sky, his pudgy hands reaching out to try and catch them. 

Nico looked down at the dwindling pile of dandelions. There were only two left. He was going to have to go and search for some more if he was going to keep Marcus entertained for the entire of the time their mummy's would be drinking wine.


End file.
